He's Just Too Good To Be True
by LaBeauAJ
Summary: Kurt has been tortured since day 1 at McKinley. But now in his junior year it has become deadly. His hero seems too good to be true. WARNING: Violence & slurs. Genre 3 a little bit Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Void

I hope you enjoy this story, it's my second one. I'm really sorry about how short it is, it has a nice cliff hanger, the next chapter will probably be longer. Review and tell me what you think, good or bad. (Hopefully good)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

He's Just Too Good To Be True

~ Chapter 1 ~ Dark Void ~

I groaned as I looked at the place that promises me doom and pain; school. Last week I received a broken thumb from being violently shoved against lockers. I couldn't even catch the culprit's face; I just caught sight of a couple of jocks stocking away laughing.

I walked carefully into the school, watching my back all the while. Never the less, freezing, sharp, flavored ice hit me, and then, BOOM! I was slammed down to the hard cement floor. I slid all the way to the schools' front doors, my head slamming brute fully into the door. My eyes are in too much pain to open. I slowly picked myself up and felt my way to the restroom.

I fought back the tears that so badly wish to pour. The pain is so bad! My head feels like its being pounded by a jack hammer. The rest of me is aching and throbbing so badly.

It took me all of first period to clean up. I slowly make my way to the nurse's office yet again. The pain in my head never ceased.

"Hello Kurt, what's up now?" Ms. Clair asked. Of all the nurses this school has had she is the nicest.

"I don't know where to begin. Um… well as soon as I walked into school this morning there was a freezing slushy thrown in my face. Then I was slammed to the ground. I, uh then slid about five feet back to the doors. Um, I think my head must've collided with one of the doors, because next thing I knew my head felt like it had been split open. I felt my way to the restroom and cleaned up, I missed first period. Oh, and I am in so much pain." I said shakily, still holding back the tears of agony.

"Oh my! ...Here take this." She handed me two Aleve's. Then she gave me a pass for my teacher. "I'll notify the principle why you missed, so you won't get in trouble. If you still feel this bad later or it gets worse you should go to the hospital." She said kindly.

"Okay, thanks." I said. I then head off to Biology. On my way there I go to a water fountain and take the pills. It's just another day of pain. Honestly I should be use to it by now, but how does anyone ever get use to pain?

"You're late Mr. Hummel; I would like an explanation as to this intrusion." Mr. Grey said. He is the heavy set Bio teacher, with bad teeth, and a bald cap, he is one of the meanest teachers here. A couple jocks laughed.

"Here, I have a pass from the nurse." I said in a puny voice, I tried to sound strong, but I just couldn't do it.

"You can't keep missing classes just because you feel the need to go to the nurse to feel special. Now take your seat." Mr. Grey said.

I couldn't believe how mean he was being, even for him. What a jerk! Can't he see I'm in pain, if not from my wondrous looks then from the sound of pain in my voice? He's just unbelievable.

I groaned in pain as I walked over to my seat. I pull my book out and put it on the desk. I can't focus on what Mr. Grey is saying; the pain in my head and everywhere else is just too great. The bell rang and I jumped.

I slowly put my books back in my bag. Then I noticed in crippling fear that I am alone with three jocks. I swallowed my fear, and before I could take a step toward the door fear gripped me completely, as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. Then a hand grabbed the back of my head and they shoved me head first into the desk, as if they were trying to shove me through it.

"Wanna know what that was for homo?" Azimio asked. "It's for just being your faggie self! You should also learn to not look, act, and sound so GAY! It might save you in the future if we couldn't spot your fairyness." Then I was pushed off my chair and stomped on. They started laughing and then they left.

I just curled in on myself. Before I could stop the tears, they flowed free. I feel so bad! It's not just the terrible pain. It's the fact that no one is there to be my knight. I'm alone and no one will save me from my pain. I decided on going to my car to take a nap. I'll come back later for glee club.

I woke with a jolt as my car shook. My eyes flew open. Seven jocks are shaking my car as one of them pulled out a combat knife and slashed all of my tires. Then they went over to a pickup truck and five grabbed crow bars and four grabbed metal base ball bats. I stared in horror at the pack of jocks.

Oh no, what going to happen to Kurt! I'm not fully sure of that myself yet, I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Please, please, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Somebody Save Me

**I know it's been a while, I had a musical I was in and then camp. Anyway I also had to figure out how to put this into words. Review and tell me what you think good or bad. And also give any ideas you think would make it better. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

~ Chapter 2 ~ Somebody Save me ~

They were walking to my car laughing, as they swung their weapons threateningly. I closed my eyes and hoped that when they opened I would find this all a dream, and they would be gone. When I opened them they were at my car.

The sound of earsplitting metal hitting metal made me cringe and hold on to myself, trying hard not to shake. The sound isn't stopping; it went on for probably ten minutes. I kept my eyes shut, but then I hear the sound of shattering glass, and my eyes fly open. Two of them just shattered my window, I looked down at the searing pain coming from my hand, and I noticed so much blood, my hand has shards of glass in it some really deep. Next thing I knew I'm being jerked through my window and fell to the pavement.

"That's good guys, he can't drive anywhere now. Now smash his cell phone." One of them said. They looked around finally finding it in my pocket. They all took turns stomping on my phone. My eyes are sore from how wide they are I can't blink to relive the pain. I'm terrified, what else are they going to do to me? Why are they doing this?

"Now put him in the bed of the truck. We can take him somewhere. You guys have fun with him on the way there." The leader said. My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. I start to crawl backwards but then I'm kicked forward. One of them grabs me and shoved a bag on my head and tied it around my neck, wrists, and ankles.

I'm then yanked into someone's arms and thrown onto hard metal. I hear scuffles of others getting in the bed; then they shut the tail gate. "Wait till we're on the interstate guys." I hear the leader holler.

The air left me as I was sat on; by at least two of them. About five minutes had past and I'm seriously running out of breath. What is their problem?

"Alright boys, knock your selves out!" The leader said.

Then all of the sudden they leapt off me, then slammed back down, jabbing me with their elbows. I squeal in pain as I'm struck on my shins by what can only be a bat. Once the first strike was out they all got crazy and started to whack madly. After too many blows to my head, my vision became black.

I woke up, what disturbed me was that I'm being tossed through the air of the still moving truck. I toppled and rolled and skidded on the hard ground.

I try to move and I feel the pain from before has been maximized, I don't know the extent of all the injuries, I do know that there is no way for me to move. I'm still tied, I'm in excruciating pain, how will I ever get back home?

* * *

**... What do think? Don't hate me for torturing Kurt, things willl eventually get better. The more reviews I get the more inspired I'll be. Please rewiew :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Is This A Dream?

**Wow, that was fast for me, and it's longer than the others *happy dance*. I'm so glad I finished this chapter, it's late and I have to get up early and pack for a week of church camp, and be ready to leave for a voice lesson which I'll warm up for, then off to camp. So don't expect another chapter for at least another week.**

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~ Is this a dream? ~

I feel the air getting cooler and the grass around me getting wet with dew. The pain only seems to become worse with each passing moment. Every time I try to move to untie my bonds I nearly pass out with the effort. There's only one way I see out of this predicament, if someone helps me. There is still a part of me that believes this to be a dream. If it were a dream though how could I imagine so much pain?

"HELP ME, PLEASE HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. Not for the first time either. I got tired earlier and my voice had become raw, it's starting to get better enough for me to cry for help.

"PLEASE HELP ME! IS ANYONE THERE?" I screamed. "HELP ME, I'M DYING HERE!" I wailed.

The next thing I heard was a whooshing in the air. "Hello is someone there?" I asked. "Please help me!"

"I don't know if I can." A hungry voice, and as sweet as honey and soft as velvet said.

"What do you mean? Please just help me!" I moaned.

"You smell too divine. You're mouth watering. I'll try to help you, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control myself." The hungry voice says.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"I'm a vampire, and I found you mid hunt. Normally I'm vegetarian, but you smell so appetizing. There is something in me telling me not to drink you though, almost as if I'm drawn to you." He said.

Uh… did I just hear correctly? There's no such thing as vampires. This must be a dream. I mean here I am tied up and hurt, and lying crumpled on the ground with a vampire that thinks he can't save me because he'll suck the life from me. That sounds like a crazy dream; I just want to wake up, or for the dream to get better.

"Just save me please!" I said. Then my eyes beheld the most mesmerizing and beautiful figure to ever grace the earth. He has slicked back black hair, black eyes, and most mesmerizing of all is the paleness of his skin and how it shines in the moonlight. My eyes then swept over his stone carved body, he is the most jaw dropping beauty I've ever seen. But then my eyes caught sight of blood on his collar and around his mouth. "Oh wow, you weren't joking were you?" I asked.

"I need to get you to a hospital before I end up killing you. I really don't want to; I kind of have a thing for you. By the way, my name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine said. I was swept up in his arms like a little kitten.

The scenery around us is whizzing away as he sped toward town. This must be a dream! There is no other explanation. I'm in a dream with a beautiful vampire. This vampire is somehow more gorgeous than Edward Cullen. And I've had a thing for Edward a while now, I wouldn't think that about just anyone.

In a flash we arrived at the hospital. He places me in a wheel chair and looks at me longingly. "I made it!" Blaine said surprised. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again, may I ask your name?" He said.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Thank you for everything Blaine, my hero." I said with a smile. "I hope I see you again soon."

He gave me a half smile, and then he simply vanished. Whoa what a guy! "Help please!" I said in the direction of the hospital. I finally look at myself to try and assess the extent of my injuries. I look scraped, bent and slashed, it's no wonder I can barely move.

A nurse came rushing out. She gasped when she saw the state I'm in. She wheeled me inside and called for a doctor named Todd.

First they bandaged me, and then they took me to the x-ray room, and then ran multiple other tests. I was shocked to hear what the damage is. I have a concussion, two shattered ribs, both of my shins are broken, my left arm is broken as well as my right hand. I have some major cuts, a gash cut straight across my stomach, some cuts on my neck and wrists, and of course the little cuts in my hand.

I've lost a lot of blood, and they gave me transfusions. They give me a sedative so they can fix me up. Then everything is becoming a blur, and soon all fades away.

Then I open my eyes, I have no idea how long I've been asleep. I expected to see myself in my bed after the craziest dream ever, but I was shocked to see myself in a hospital bed with casts and bandages on me. I wasn't dreaming? Or could I still be dreaming?

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice said happily. "Would you like some breakfast now or a little later?" She asked.

"Now would be great, thanks. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 9:35 Saturday morning. You're lucky to be alive, you lost so much blood. You seem to be healing fast, the doctor said if all goes well then you will be able to leave Sunday night or Monday morning. Do you need us to contact any one for you, I'm sure you're family must be worried sick." She said.

Oh crap, my dad! I hurriedly gave her his number. She left and told me she'd be back with food. He must be worried to death, I didn't call him or anyone else, and I've been missing for over twelve hours!

The nurse came back in with a tray of breakfast for me. "Here you are. I contacted your father; he's on his way now." She said. I nodded and smiled. In the inside I'm so nervous how my dad is going treat me. Will he be mad, or sad, or too worried?

I ate my food fast and drunk my juice and some water. Five minutes later my dad walks through the door way. "Hey dad" I said shyly.

"Kurt what happened! Do you know how worried we've been?" Dad exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I'll tell you what happened…" I then began to tell him in detail everything that happened, from the moment I first walked in the school to the moment I was tossed from the moving truck, and ended with… "Just when I was beginning to think I was doomed… a guy named Blaine found me and brought me here."

Dad was staring at me shocked over what had happened. "You really went through a lot. I'm so sorry Kurt; I wish I could've saved you." He said.

"I'll be fine dad. You need to calm down; I don't want you to have another heart attack." I said.

"There's no way I'm going to let you worry about me when you're the one in that hospital bed." He said exasperated.

"How are Finn and Carole?" I asked.

"Fine, but they're worried about you." He said.

"Tell them I'm fine, and I get to come home tomorrow night or Monday morning. I have a question, and please don't laugh, but is this just a crazy dream?" I asked.

"No buddy it's not." He answered sadly.

* * *

**:) Horay Blaine's finally here! Please reveiw and tell me everything, your expectations, your let downs anything. Reveiws are my fuel, they really inspire me. Thank you to all those who read this story, and thank you to my reveiwers, you really inspired me and helped me write faster. Without you guys it would have been a long wait. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 A Devine Surprise

**I'm sorry for the long wait. There was some drama in my life, and I got writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are my muse ;)**

* * *

Time in the hospital seems to fly by so fast. It's already Sunday afternoon, and the doctor will release me in the morning if I'm healed enough to be taken care of at home, I don't see how I'd be ready tonight.

They will run all sorts of tests and stuff to check. I convinced myself that I only imagined a vampire; after all I was on the brink of death. I'm so nervous all I want to do is go home and rest, I need to be better!

I start to nervously fidget on the bed. Testing which movement will hurt and how I can move pain free. Most of my movement only hurts my ribs; they are a lot better than when I first got here Thursday night though. Wow has it really been that long?

I found out how I could move with barely any pain, but it is hard to maintain. I look at my poor broken shins, which probably mean I'll need a wheel chair. I sighed in frustration.

How am I supposed to defend myself from a group of Neanderthals? Especially when I'm in a wheel chair? Maybe they won't attack me again until I'm out of it again, they don't bother Artie much. It's going to be really hard for me to wheel myself around, with my broken arm and broken hand.

My cuts hurt badly, about as much as the broken ribs. I honestly don't know how I survived, but I know I'll come out of this stronger than ever.

"Are you ready for the tests Kurt?" My main nurse asked. I found out her name is Alicia Finch.

"I think; what will I have to do?" I asked.

"The doctor will run more tests to see how well you've healed, and if you're able to be taken care of at home." Alicia said.

"Okay then." I said bracingly. She carefully puts me in a wheel chair, and then she takes me to another room where I suppose the doctor will be running the tests, or whatever.

I'm not really sure, the pain meds have me kind of dazed, and it's hard to focus too long. Especially when I'm tired, I'm so tired with everything that's been going on; I just want it to be over.

"I'll go get the doctor and tell her you're ready." Alicia said.

I smile and nod. Here I go the test that will decide when I'm leaving. My nerves are at the boiling point! I look around the room and notice a couple balance objects and weights and other objects in this strange room. I put my hands on my wheels and give a little test push. "Ouch! Come on I can do this!" I exclaim. "I have to!"

I keep the tears back and push again. "Ouch!" The pain in my arm and hand is so great. My breathing is heavy, and my heart feels like it's beating too fast, it's so painful. The cut that is across my stomach hurts more now from flexing my abs so much. I sigh; look at me what can I do, nothing without hurting so badly and wheezing from all the strain.

I hang my head in defeat, and try to slow my breathing and thusly my heart rate. Surely there must be a way for me to do this! I move to try again just as the doctor comes in and sees the sweaty, gasping shape I'm in. Her eyes begin to widen and she gasps.

"What are you doing? You're not in any condition to do that. Especially when no one's here to make sure you're safe sweetie." The doctor said.

She hurries over to me and checks my heart rate. She checks how well I can move, and checks different parts of my injuries to see how it affects everything, and then she x-rayed me, then she checks to make sure I no longer have a concussion.

"Kurt, as long as you remember to take all of your medicine when you're supposed to, and change the bandages every day or at least every other day, you can go in the morning around eight.

"No school until you can move around better. Come back twice a week, how's Wednesday and Saturday and we'll see how well your healing. And soon you'll be ready for therapy." She said.

"It sounds good to me. Thank you." I said. Then Alicia came in and wheeled me back to my room and put me back on the bed.

"I heard you get to go home in the morning Kurt, that's great." She said smiling. "I'll call your father." She said then left.

I decide on going to sleep now. I'm so tired all the time from all the pain medicines, and I want to get my rest for tomorrow. At first all I see is blackness.

Then I'm in a meadow it's so beautiful. Then little diamond like sparkles was everywhere. I turned, and noticed I was standing and not in a wheel chair. Edward Cullen is standing at one end of the meadow, and then I hear a growl. I look toward the sound, and at the other end I see Blaine.

They sprint in a blur toward each other offensively. Just as I hear one of them cry out in pain, not sure which one, my eyes fly open. No, Blaine is not a vampire! I look at the clock it's 8:48. Where is my dad, or someone to pick me up forty eight minutes ago?

I look around for anything to do, but there's nothing but white walls a window I can't really look out of and an old TV. I sigh.

What have I ever done to them? Nothing, they're just cruel pee brains. I've been stuck in this hospital when I need to get ready for sectionals.

I don't think I'll get a solo; I never get one for competitions. That honor will probably go to Rachel. It always does. I won't need to practice much then.

It's now 8:52. Where can he be? Maybe I can order a taxi; I don't want to stay here. It would be hard for me to take a taxi in this condition though, I sigh.

I stare at the door for five minutes, and then Alicia walks in. "Hi Kurt, you're dad called and said not to worry; someone will be here to pick you up soon. I wanted to see if you needed anything." She said.

"No, I'm just a little nervous because no one is here to pick me up yet." I said. She gives me a sweet smile then she walks out.

I look out the window, it's a cloudy day. I wonder if there is going to be rain today. "Hello, your dad found me and asked if I could pick you up, I told him yes. So here I am." The sudden voice making me jump, I didn't hear anyone walk in, or make any noise whatsoever.

My head turns quickly towards the voice. I gasp, it's Blaine! "What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, I'm here to take you home. When your dad found out who saved you, he went searching for your rescuer to thank him. Well me, I guess.

"He found me and invited me to your home, we watched football, and he asked me to pick you up. I think he wanted to surprise you." Blaine said.

"Well I'm definitely shocked to see you to say the least. Could we please get out of here now, I'm tired of this place." I said with a chuckle.

"Sure, whatever you say Kurt." He said. One moment he was by the door, the next he was by my bed. How does he do that? He lifts me all too easy, and places me in my wheel chair.

"I already told the doc that I'm picking you up, she gave your medicine and told me you're free to go." He said. "I'm so glad to see you again, I feared I never would." He said seriously.

We are almost to Blaine's car and I can't hold it anymore, "Are you really a vampire?"

"Of course I am." He said with a smile. "Don't worry though, I'm not evil." He chuckled.

"I already knew that. You did save me didn't you? I could never think you evil after you saved me, and then managed to still not kill me." I said.

"I will never kill you Kurt." He said evenly.

I know I shouldn't be, but I'm falling in love with Blaine, faster than I thought possible.

* * *

**So... how was it? **


End file.
